In a rapidly changing high technology business environment where information management of the business organization is often a critical factor in maintaining competitiveness, it has become increasingly necessary for businesses to adopt software business platforms in an effort to enable the efficient sharing of information within a corporation. Typically, such platforms have a database that stores corporate information, business application software for its business functions (typically Finance, Sales, Marketing, etc.) a security or user access system that controls access to the information by a number of users that are assigned roles that permit or deny access to the information, based on the assigned role of the individual, and a system bus that provides an interface permitting the various components of the system to communicate with each other according to certain protocols. However, in many instances, these business platforms may have developed separately over time so that the various modules relating to business functions, such as marketing and sales, may have different configurations, and may be coded in different software languages, thereby complicating communication between the modules and adding complexity to information sharing between corporate divisions and the generation of reports for management. Further, as business organizations grow in size, complexity and need for more information sharing, the business platforms and modules often lack sufficient scalability to keep pace.
The issues that pertain to intra-business software platforms is further complicated when the business platform is one that serves a variety of separate business entities, that may be independent corporations, partnerships or other business entities, and that may be hosted by a third party. For a variety of reasons, it may be desirable for these separate and independent business entities to share information. For example, in a franchise operation, it may be desirable for franchisees (that are independent corporations) to share information with a franchisor, and it may also be necessary for and desirable for franchisees in a regional area to share information between themselves, with regard to certain functions, such as marketing, but perhaps not with regard to other functions, such as finance. This would be further complicated if several franchise operations were to share the same platform, hosted by a third party. Clearly, information sharing between franchises would not be desired or allowed but some franchisees might hold multiple franchises. Accordingly, the sharing of information is not only complicated due to the separate business entities involved, but also the degree and extent of information sharing that is required.
Further, in an inter-business software platform, that may be hosted by a third party, it might be expected that the separate business entities may each have before hand developed their own business modules, for example each might already have developed their own marketing, sales, accounting and web management modules, before the advent of the hosted platform. There may be a considerable difference between the nature, configuration, language, etc. of the modules between the businesses that must now share certain information. This presents highly complex integration and information sharing issues to be resolved.
Business entities participating in an inter-business platform may share common web content on their individual websites with similar web content. Maintaining uniform and consist web content is an important aspect of marketing, customer relationships, and overall business strategy. This is especially true for franchises and related dealers of goods and services. The cost of developing web content is also reduced if it is distributed between related business entities. Given the amount of electronic transactions and research performed over the Internet, web content may be the primary source of information about a business entity for some customers. Indeed, a website may constitute most, if not all, of the interaction that a customer may have with a business entity.
Although websites for related business entities have common web content and a common layout, some of the content may need to be altered for individual websites. As can be appreciated, each business entity has considerations specific to their situation. Thus, some web content needs to be accessible by different business entities for modification. However, access and control of certain web content must be ensured to provide quality and uniformity to a customer base.